


Warriors: Tales From Starclan

by Ashwhisper (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Forest (Warriors), Place of No Stars (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), and everyone is probably ooc i haven't read a warriors book in five years, mostly - Freeform, read might as probably, there might be some divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ashwhisper
Summary: Shorts/One-shots revolving around cats who are canonically deceased, most of whom are in Starclan but Dark Forest cats show up too.Basically this was initially inspired by a post on Tumblr that I can't find now, but it was about an AU where cats that die young age normally in Starclan so that they can still live a partially normal life. That led me to choosing warrior names for a bunch of canonically dead cats and getting a few ideas on short stories about them. We'll see how many I post, this really is just for fun.I don't know what to call this AU but the big changes are:- kits/apprentices age normally until they are young warrior age- old cats revert to that age when they die- cats that are in the Place of No Stars/Dark Forest can be taken to Starclan/become Starclan cats if they show remorse for their actions and have a Starclan cat to take them across the borderI might add more later, again idk





	Warriors: Tales From Starclan

**Author's Note:**

> This first one takes place during the Omen of the Stars arc, before the last battle.  
> Spoiler Alert: involves cats that die during The Prophecies Begin arc and The New Prophecy arc, and involves major plot points from the Omen of the Stars arc

Allegiances

STARCLAN

Tadpole – black tom  
Sasha – tawny she-cat with a dark tail and ears, and blue eyes

PLACE OF NO STARS  
Tigerstar - big dark brown tabby tom, unusually long front claws  
Hawkfrost - dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

 

Sasha shivered as the cold seeped through her pelt, the chill feeling as though it was seeping into her bones. The fog before her was thick, and from time to time she could swear that eyes peered through it, peering into her soul with malicious intent.  
“Stay close to me.” Tadpole said. “It’s easy to get lost in here.”  
Sasha turned her head to look at her son. No longer the kit he had been when he died, Tadpole had become a large tom, his black pelt glittering with the light of Starclan. She was sorry he hadn’t had the chance to thrive in life as Mothwing had, but was proud of the respected Starclan warrior he had grown into.  
“Do you know where they are?” Sasha asked.  
“They hang around the border a lot these days.” Tadpole replied as she met the icy seriousness of his blue eyes. “Just keep your eyes open for other-.”  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
“-cats.”  
Sasha turned her head sharply to look into another pair of eyes, though these contained none of the warmth that Tadpole’s had. These eyes were cold and dead, like the eyes of a fish. The broad muzzle curled into a snarl not unlike the ones that Tigerstar used to wear many moons before.  
“You’d think you’d recognize your own family, Hawkfrost.” Tadpole growled.  
A spark of recognition shone behind the dead eyes as they flicked across Tadpole, then Sasha, but the gaze remained cold. Sasha struggled to see any resemblance to the tiny kit she had suckled at her own belly. Where Tadpole’s pelt radiated light, Hawkfrost’s drained it.  
“What horrible things you must have done to wind up here.” Sasha said.  
“Horrible is subjective.” Hawkfrost growled. “Leaving your kits alone with strange cats you knew would hate them, I think that’s horrible.”  
Sasha’s ears flattened in rage. “I did what I thought was best. In Riverclan I knew you would be safe, you would be fed, and you would learn to defend yourself. I couldn’t give you that on my own.”  
“You could have stayed.” Hawkfrost argued.  
“And you could have left.” Sasha retorted. “I wasn’t stopping you. I came back for you, and you wanted to stay with Riverclan. We all make our choices, Hawkfrost.”  
“Well I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Hawkfrost huffed. “Why are you here anyway? With those stars, I doubt you’ve come to join our cause.”  
“Of course not.” Tadpole agreed. “We’ve come to take you back with us. To Starclan. You and Tigerstar.”  
Hawkfrost let out a cackle that echoed throughout the forest. “I didn’t realize my brother was an idiot as well as a fool.”  
“There are plenty of idiots and fools in this forest, but none of them are me.” Tadpole retorted. “Stop this nonsense, Hawkfrost! You must know that nothing will come of this ridiculous war.”  
“This war is going to change everything, Tadpole! How nearsighted do you have to be not to realize that. An end to the rules and the borders. An end to clan warfare. It’ll be the dawn of a new era!”  
“The only end that will come of this is yours.” Sasha argued. “Why waste your death like you did your life? Why hurt more cats who don’t deserve it?”  
Sasha stepped towards her son until she could feel his breath on her whiskers. “Please, Hawkfrost. I know there must be something of the kit I raised left in you.”  
“That kit is dead!” Hawkfrost spat, unsheathing his claws, causing Sasha to stagger backwards in fear. “And for your disrespect, I’m going to kill you!”  
“That’s enough Hawkfrost.”  
Tigerstar’s powerful form stepped out of the mist, towering over even Hawkfrost’s massive form. “Go back to training. I’ll take them back to the border and see that they leave.”  
“But Tigerstar-.”  
“That wasn’t a suggestion. Go. Now.” Tigerstar growled. “I won’t ask you again.”  
Hawkfrost’s head dipped in respect, catching Sasha’s eye as he turned his back to them and disappeared into the fog.  
“Always questioning orders, that one.” Tigerstar said. “I ought to take the fur off of his hide one of these days.”  
“He looks like you.” Sasha said. “Acts like you, too.”  
Tigerstar chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“You shouldn’t.” Sasha hissed. “Look where you are.”  
“Ah, yes. The Place of No Stars.” Tigerstar said. “Not Starclan, that’s for sure.”  
“I knew your greed would destroy you but I didn’t realize how right I was.” Sasha uttered in disappointment.  
“I wouldn’t say I’m destroyed.” Tigerstar argued. “Inconvenienced, yes, but not for much longer.”  
“Sasha, let’s go.” Tadpole said. “He’s as hopeless as Hawkfrost, we’re wasting our time.”  
“Come with us.” Sasha pleaded. “Come back with us to Starclan. Fight on the right side.”  
“The right side is the winning side, Sasha.” Tigerstar retorted. “You never did understand that.”  
“There is no winning side, Tigerstar!” Sasha exclaimed. “All this war will bring is suffering and death for everyone! Is revenge really worth your life twice over!”  
“Revenge is worth more than anything!” Tigerstar hissed.  
“Then you’re a fool, and you’ll die as you lived: alone and hated by all.” Sasha growled.  
“Revenge is all I have left!” Tigerstar spat. “It’s too late to change, if I was going to it should have happened when I was alive. I didn’t get the chance.”  
“You had a lifetime of chances! You threw all of them away!” Sasha shook her head. “Why am I wasting my time on you? You’ve learned nothing.”  
“Then go! Go back to Starclan and watch me destroy it!”  
Sasha shook her head in disgust and turned away, bitter tears pricking at her eyes. She’d come to this terrible place for nothing.  
“Do you think we could have been happy? In another life?”  
Sasha turned her head to look back at the great tabby that had been her mate. His dead eyes stared back at her.  
She nodded.  
Tigerstar returned the nod. “Then in another life, maybe we will be.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Sasha agreed.  
“And Tadpole.”  
“Yeah?” Tadpole asked warily.  
“It was good to meet you.” Tigerstar replied. “If we meet in battle, I’ll try to make your second death quick.”  
“I won’t.” Tadpole growled.  
Tigerstar chuckled again. “Spoken like a true son of Tigerstar.”  
“Are you sure you won’t come with us?” Sasha asked hopefully. She had no interest in seeing the cats she loved fight to the death.  
“Goodbye, Sasha.” Tigerstar answered.  
Tadpole nudged her with his muzzle, and she followed him back towards the border, stopping only once to glance back at Tigerstar for the last time.


End file.
